


of finishing project overnight, late night cup of coffee, and unspoken words

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [3]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Platonic Relationships, and gempa is upset, halilintar is sleepy but he just doesnt want to admit it, mention of cigarettes, no superpowers, thats all folks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Aku tidak mau dikasihani. Kalau garisnya sudah ditetapkan, ya sudah. Aku tidak akan melewatinya,”





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: restless  
> i swear it's all innocence written

“Belum mau tidur?” tanya Gempa. Jemarinya membuka halaman baru buku kumpulan puisi cinta Jalaludin Rumi.

“ _Nope._ ” jawab Halilintar, pandangannya tetap menuju laptop.

Gempa menghela napas kuat-kuat, sengaja. “Oke.”

Ada diam menggantung di kamar Halilintar, kecuali kalau kau memperhatikan dengungan dari laptop yang kepanasan, bunyi ketikan _keyboard_ laptop, bunyi gerakkan jarum jam dinding, dan hembusan angin _air conditioner_.

“Halilintar,” panggil Gempa sambil menutup bukunya. Dia menatap wajah temannya yang memantulkan sinar laptop, wajah Halilintar yang biasanya coklat kini mulai pucat kebiru-biruan.

“Yo.” Gempa yakin sekarang mata Halilintar sudah tertempel erat di layar laptop itu. Seolah-olah laptopnya akan lari kabur jika pemiliknya _meleng_ sedetik saja.

“Sudah jam tiga lebih dua puluh menit. Belum mau tidur?”

“Nanti saja.”

“Matamu sudah merah tuh, Walking Dead,” sindir Gempa.

Halilintar berhenti mengetik, memasang wajah terganggunya kepada Gempa. “Gempa, dengar ya.” Dia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. “kalau kau sudah ngantuk, mau tidur, duluan saja. Tidak perlu menungguku, _ngerti_? Kau punya kamarmu sendiri, sekarang keluarlah dari kamarku.”

“Nggak.” balas Gempa. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya menatap Halilintar tajam. Halilintar tak mau kalah, melotot balik.

“ _You little_ —“

“Nggak. Kamu yang harusnya dengar, Halilintar. Kelasmu besok mulai jam delapan pagi dan sekarang hampir jam setengah empat. Kamu bahkan belum tidur sejak dua hari yang lalu, jadi aku nggak ngerti kenapa kamu lebih sayang tugasmu daripada kesehatanmu sendiri. Kamu anak emas dosen, dia pasti akan ngasih kamu waktu lewat _deadline_ secara cuma-cuma!” suara Gempa meninggi di kalimat terakhir.

Yang dikatakan Gempa memang masuk akal.

Salah. Yang dikatakan Gempa _selalu_ masuk akal. Tetapi Halilintar tidak mau menerimanya.

 “Aku tidak mau dikasihani. Kalau sudah ada garis, ya sudah. Aku tidak akan melewatinya,”

Ah.

Gempa tahu itu. Tiga tahun saling mengenal, saling berbagi, Gempa hapal mati kalimat itu. Sekian kalinya mereka bertengkar, sekian kalinya Gempa mengalah.

Kencannya dengan puisi-puisi cinta Rumi dia hentikan tengah jalan. Gempa bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan keluar dari kamar Halilintar, dalam diam. Halilintar cuek bebek, kembali mengetik. Beberapa lama kemudian, ada langkah kaki yang mendekati Halilintar.

Segelas kopi hitam hangat, dengan asap yang mengepul diletakkan di meja kecil di samping meja Halilintar. Pemuda jangkung itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan refleks mendongak, melihat Gempa.

Bibir Gempa melengkung, otomatis menampilkan lesung pipinya yang manis.

“Minum saja. Hari ini hari ke-101 kamu berhenti merokok. Selamat ya,” Kemudian dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _Dia menghitungnya_ , pikir Halilintar sembari perlahan menyeruput kopi buatan Gempa. _Pahit sesuai takaran_.

Dari seberangnya, Halilintar melanjutkan _paper_ nya yang selama lima hari ini macet. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Profesor Kaizo pagi nanti.

* * *

Tepat pukul empat pagi, Halilintar berhenti mengetik. Sambil duduk di kursinya, Halilintar meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

“Ayo wudhu, sebentar lagi salat Subuh.” Gempa menarik lengan Halilintar dan Halilintar pasrah, membiarkan dirinya dibawa Gempa ke mushola.

"Oh ya, Gempa," Halilintar berkata. Gempa ber-"hm" sebagai respon. "mataku sejak lahir memang sudah merah."

**Author's Note:**

> so saya punya headcanon halilintar itu anak hukum dan gempa itu anak sastra  
> HEHEHE  
> fyi i have never been into college but i surely can see its twice the high school hell and i doubt ill go to college  
> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 27 fanfics!


End file.
